The use of laminates for packaging is well known in the industry. The laminates used for packaging desirably have physical properties such as, for example, strength, stiffness, abrasion and chemical resistance, and capability of good quality printing.
Surface Printing of general purpose image such as bold and solid text panel or cartoon characters on the filmic surface have certain challenges to overcome. Polymer intrinsic gels, indentation marks and surface roughness does not allow the inks, specifically the UV curing viscous inks, to cover the image surface with uniform and homogenous dot gain. Missing dots are seen as voids and flaws in the print reproduction and goes in to rejection bin.
Thus there is a need for providing a laminate surface having a good quality printing properties.